


Just an Old Dog

by garithAU



Series: Old Toys [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Make Up, Mentions of Sex, No Angst, Two Shot, actually kinda angst, cute eren, cute levi, levi doesn't hate erwin, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garithAU/pseuds/garithAU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Old Dog

Erwin sat across from me, his blue eyes full of sadness and a little bit of hope. He tentatively reach out his hand, softly grabbing mine from where it laid limp on the table.

 

"Levi... I really am sorry. For the fighting and lying and... and for making you sleep with Eren."

 

This has been going on for about 30 minutes now. Erwin wanted to talk to me, begged me to go out for coffee with him and talk about the things that happen. He'd apologized so much, and I realized how badly he was hurting. Because in the end, I was the one who cheated. I was the one who threw us away. I was the one who slept with Eren. 

 

"Levi, please. Say something. Let me know how you're feeling so we can start over. Please." Erwin was begging. 

 

I sighed, looking down at our intertwined fingers. I couldn't look him in the eyes, not yet. I was too ashamed. 

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Erwin." I could feel the tears forming, but I was too strong to cry for the man in front of me. 

 

"Levi, it's ok. We're ok. We will get through this." Erwin detangled our hands and stood up. 

 

He walked to my side of the table, gingerly lifting my chin with his index finger and thumb. He was leaning in, about to close the distance between us before I pulled away rather forcefully. I looked him in the eyes, glaring as best as I could. I stiffened my shoulders, hoping to convey my anger through body language. 

 

"Erwin what the fuck?! How many fucking times do I need to tell you? I fucking cheated on you! I-"

 

"Levi I'm forgiving you! It's ok!"

 

"No, Erwin, you don't get it. I'm in love with Eren! I am head over heels in love with my best fucking friend and we're dating now! What the hell aren't you getting?"

 

Erwin was so upset, so angry, so... confused. 

 

"Why? Why, Levi? What does he have that I don't? What will it take for you to love me again?"

 

I sighed, unable to convey just how angry I really was. I balled up his fists, trying to stay as calm as possible. 

 

"Erwin, remember how happy you were with me? Remember how you felt? That's exactly how I feel with Eren. That is how we are together. For years I thought of him as only a friend, that I was lucky enough to be friends with the living embodiment of fucking perfection named Eren Jaeger. It wasn't until further down our relationship that I realized that I was in love with my best friend. Erwin, I'm sorry, I really am. But I'm not going to apologize for being with Eren. And I know you're hurting, and I know it sucks. But please, Erwin, I really need you to understand that I am completely head over heels in love with Eren. That I have been in love with him since we first became friends in kindergarten!" I finally let everything out as gently as  could, which wasn't really that gentle considering I yelled almost all of that. 

 

Erwin sat in front of me in awe, eyes wide and shock written all over his face. I sighed again, pinching the bridge of my nose. 

 

"Levi..."

 

My phone dinged, and to avoid further confrontation I answered it. 

 

From: Eren<3

_hey cutie! look im sorry i got upset that ur meeting Erwin.... but to make it up I'm baking that chocolate cake u love! ik it prob won't help as much as i hope, but it's a start, yeah?_

13:29

 

'He's too cute...' I thought, smiling softly at the thought of my Eren baking. 

 

To: Eren<3

_It's fine, bright eyes. forgive and forget, that's what you always say. and please Eren, don't burn it like you normally do._  

13:30

 

I knew there was a good chance Id receive a 'I need you to pick up an emergency chocolate cake from the supermarket because I can't bake for shit' text in a little whil-

 

From: Eren<3

_Never Mind. i need u to pick up a cake from the supermarket..._

13:30

 

'Ahh, there it is.' I smiled softly down at my phone, momentarily forgetting that Erwin was right in front of me. That was until he cleared his throat, pulling me back into reality. 

 

"What?" I snapped, wanting to just go back to thinking about Eren. 

 

"You really like him, huh?"

 

"Duh, Erwin. I've known him for as long as I can remember. I've been in love with him since forever, it just took me a while to figure that out." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

I started to get my stuff together and stood up. My back was turned away from Erwin, and without looking back I spoke. 

 

"Go find somebody that's going to treat you the way you're supposed to be treated. I'm a train wreck... A train wreck only Eren can fix. You don deserve that. Goodbye, Erwin.

Who knows.... maybe if we can move past this, we can continue a friendship." I walked out, not feeling bad about my decision. 

 

***

 

Levi walked into the apartment, placing the cake on the floor and dropping himself on my lap, burying himself in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his little (but fit) body, embracing him in a nice hug. 

 

"How'd it g-"

 

"Don't. Don't you dare fucking do that, Eren." Levi warned, leaning into the hug more. 

 

"What are you-"

 

"You're going to apologize. You're going to be like 'I'm sorry I broke you guys up' but you didn't. So stop... Please." His voice was slightly muffled, and I know that if he actually was begging me, I couldn't say no. 

 

I kissed the top of his head a few times, moving down to his neck. He made a small noise of agreement.

 

"How is it I always turn into a uke around you?"

 

I chuckled lightly, rubbing my hands up and down his back. 

 

"Jesus Eren... I'm like a fucking dog that feels the need to replace his old toys every month. You know that better than anyone, yet you still do this to me." He said, clearer now that he moved his head to the side. 

 

"Levi, every time you're in a relationship, you always seem to look for more. When you dated Hanji, you looked like you were waiting for something else-"

 

"Yeah but shitty glasses found out she was ace--"

 

"-and when you were dating Petra you did the same thing-"

 

"Yes because Petra and I were dating to make Oluo jealous--"

 

"-and when you were dating horseface-"

 

"Jesus Eren he accidentally kissed me while drunk at the New Years party! It was literally a peck before he burst into tears and announced his love for Marco!" Levi was now sitting up and looking me in the eyes. 

 

I laughed, quickly flipping us over and pinning his wrists above his head to pin him. With my free hand, I quickly started tickling him, loving the way he was squirming and laughing. 

 

"E-Eren!! I swe.... swear ...I'll fu-fucking kill youu!!" he managed between laughs, making me laugh, too. 

 

I stopped tickling his rib cage abruptly, leaning down and engulfing him in a deep kiss. A kiss that would soothe any fear he had of me leaving. I wasn't going anywhere soon. I let go of his wrists, letting him wrap his arms around my neck to keep me locked in place. As things started to er heated, a sudden thought came to my head, making me pull away and sprint to the door. 

 

"Eren what the fuck?!"

 

"THE CAKE!" I screeched, looking at the now warm cake. 

 

"Jesus Eren, just put it in the fridge! You're the only person I know who willingly eats cake cold." I turned my head and glared at him. 

 

"Don't patronize me, midget." I hissed, cradling the cake like it was a baby. 

 

Levi smirked, and walked over to me. I tried to turn so he couldn't touch it, but he managed to pluck the cake out of my grasp like it was nothing. I watched as he walked into the kitchen, swaying his hips as to hypnotize me. And honestly, it was working. 

 

"Fuck..." I whispered harshly, feeling myself get hard from the thought of Levi's ass.

 

"You better hurry up and make a move on me before your parents come home!" he yelled from the kitchen. 

 

"Fuck!" I said louder this time, running into the kitchen after him. 

 

***

 

Levi lay naked next to Eren in his bed. Eren was sleeping, his head on Levi's chest and his arm draped across possessively. Levi was running his fingers through soft, chocolate hair. He thought about how he's never been happier. How he'd somehow managed to get the most perfect human being in the entire human race. 

 

He's never felt more content. More ok. He's never known what the feeling of nirvana was until Eren was his. And it was a feeling he never would forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> you asked, I gave(:


End file.
